The Girl Who Smiles
by rucHicHan
Summary: The girl who never fails to keep that amazing upward curve in her lips bringing things, people and their hearts to where it supposed to be – just unfortunately, failed to fix her own. RyoSaku.
1. Prologue

**Title: The Girl Who Smiles**

Summary: The girl who never fails to keep that amazing upward curve in her lips bringing things, people and their hearts to where it supposed to be – just unfortunately, failed to fix her own. RyoSaku.

Disclaimer made.

**PROLOGUE**

"R-Ryoma-kun." She paused and took a deep breath, "I—I like you." The auburn girl shut her eyes close. Too scared, too scared of how this quite-weird confession will turn out. Too afraid of how the consequences she'll face after his too-soon-obvious rejection. Too bothered of how she will lose him, their friendship and her heart… tonight.

"Ryuzaki."

_Oh. He's there, thank God. He is still there._

His eyes widened after hearing the lines when he all-too-know that she had liked him since the first time they met. He was aware of how her worried eyes watched him whenever he played tennis. He was aware how happy she was whenever he acknowledged her. But there he is, silently watching her from the corner of his cat-shaped orbs.

"H-hai?" He was so sure that her voice cracked at some point, although she always sound like one—

His hazel eyes stared unbelievably in the ceiling, which he found rather interesting to watch that time. He opened his mouth and searched for the words he knew he needed to give her. Can't find his voice at the moment which he felt betrayed of, he closed his eyes and took an inaudible sigh. He had already mastered the art of rejection – he should have. Tennis taught him that. His priorities taught him that. His dreams taught— no. Does his guilt is going to betray his soon? No. _He has no time for this other than tennis._

Yes, he appreciated her that's why he let himself show her his kind personality, at least that. She isn't too annoying, not too pushy and all which sit well for him. That should be all, right? Right?

If it is, if he knew too well her standing in his life, what does make things harder for him to reject her feelings? She is his friend, just a friend. Why?

"Sorry, Ryuzaki." He finally said it – the magic words that might break their bond.

As if on cue, as if she is Inui Sadaharu who has already calculated his response, as if this is already foreseen by Ryuzaki Sakuno, the girl who even get lost on her way home, she said… "I see."

He gripped his phone tightly closing his eyes in the process; making a mental mantra of _everything will be fine_ after this.

"I understand, Ryoma-kun." He was so sure, so sure that he heard her smile on the other line. He inwardly smiled. Then she continued as if his silence sounds she needs to say something more, "I—I just need to let out the feeling inside my chest." she chuckled, "…but, friends?"

He can see an imaginary figure of Sakuno standing in front of him, her large chocolate orbs and her big smile, a hand extended to him, "yes. We are always friends."

'Good, everything will be good,' he opened his eyes.

"T-Thank you." And that's it. Like a fragile glass that slipped from their grip, in a slow motion, bounced hard against the cold pavement and broke into pieces. He took a sharp breath.

Ah.

His eyes widened. He should have realized it. He should have known. She is broken… she is already broken before the rest of the world knew and… they will never know. That small choke in her voice, just that second ago – he was sure.

Then he heard a loud thump and the familiar voice of his ex-coach reached his ears. His eyes flickered when the voice spoke, "Sakuno! Why are your eyes so red? Have you been crying again you silly girl!"

See? Told you, Echizen.

"No Obaa-chan!" he heard her stammered on the other line, "I—I… sneezed a lot today, I guess I am not cleaning the house that well. It's so dusty lately, ne obaa-chan?"

_Bad Liar, Ryuzaki._ Ryoma smirked

Ryuzaki Sumire stared at her like she grew 3 heads and laughed, "Mada mada dane, Sakuno."

"O-obaa-chan!"

"Why Sakuno? Don't tell me you followed Osakada's advice when she told you that tennis prince like you back for giving you his racket?"

His eyes widened. _Ah, that racket_.

"But obaa-chan. He rejected me."

"Oh. Still surprised about that?"

"I'm not."

"That's why you already cried beforehand to avoid crying again?"

"I'm not."

"I'm just kidding, Sakuno. But really, don't worry too much. Time will heal you. You'll find someone better."

He closed his eyes, feeling it's not good to listen to their conversation though he felt he needed to hear what she thought about him and _their_ relationship. Still, eavesdropping will never be his cup of tea. Leave the award to Momoshiro who is too good in this _activity_, if you call it one.

The coach herself had her way to treat her wounds. But honestly, he felt his stomach turned upside down after hearing the words; _someone better._

Nevertheless, he knew he will heal too. Tennis will help him to heal something stabbing pain in his chest he can't exactly figure out why. His train of thoughts was cut by Sakuno's voice, who seemed to remember the long-forgotten-long-distance-telephone conversation they had, "-kun, still there? I am sorry, obaa-chan…"

"Betsuni," he cut her off.

"O-Okay." She sighed. "Anyway, thank you very much Ryoma-kun for your time. Please keep doing you best, we will be cheering you all the way from Japan, okay?"

"Thank you."

"…"

"…"

"I-I have to go."

"Wait."

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Take care, Ryuzaki."

"Thank you. You too, Ryoma-kun."

…and that night, month of October, 11 years ago, in Japan, as the autumn wind continued to blow its cold breeze, a still ice started to grow in her heart. For she feared that from this day on, she will always be haunted with nightmares. She will be haunted with unknown fears, tripping her endlessly – and that she won't be able to stand on her own anymore.

She smiles. She will keep their friendship. At least he agreed.

She didn't mind losing anything else beyond that because she knows that she already did, that very thing she tried to protect – the _heart_ that wavers because of his hazel eyes.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Author's Note: I am finally back, will try to update every two weeks and will try to reply to your reviews and questions. As for this story, this will be a melo-dramatic with slice of life kind of genre. I will try to apply realistic situations we usually encounter during our hard times in life. Also, I used to listen to songs while creating this plot and even writing this chapter. So far, if you wanted to get an idea how this story will go, try listening to: Let it Out by Miko Fukuhara, Ayaka's Okaeri and Te wo Tsunagou.

Truth to be told, this story is based from my experiences (not exactly though). A lot to tell you, actually. Also, I wanted to commend Sailor Bunny Moon's and fyegirl's works, they are awesome! Till the next chapter guys!

Quick glimpse for the next chapter: **Okaeri**

"_My grandmother told me before. When you are 10 years old, they call you prodigy. When you're 15, they call you genius. And when you turn 20, you become an ordinary man."_

_- Nanase Haruka from Free!_


	2. Okaeri

**Title: The Girl Who Smiles**

Summary: The girl who never fails to keep that amazing upward curve in her lips bringing things, people and their hearts to where it supposed to be – just unfortunately, failed to fix her own. RyoSaku.

Genre: Romance, Melodrama, Slice of Life.

Rated: T (for future chapters)

Disclaimer made.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Okaeri**

"_My grandmother told me before. When you are 10 years old, they call you prodigy. When you're 15, they call you genius. And when you turn 20, you become an ordinary man."_

_- Nanase Haruka from Free!_

To say that Echizen Ryoma, the world renowned tennis prince that tremble the world with his highly recognized skills, is annoyed is an understatement.

There is no such thing as _annoyed_ in his vocabulary because annoyance is already a part of his system as a young man. Who wouldn't if he needs to face annoying paparazzi whenever he goes out of his unit? Who wouldn't if he needs to speed up whenever he is spotted by his annoying fangirls to the extent of being followed till the ends of the earth? Who wouldn't if he needs to live his last 23 years of life to face his pervert and annoying father every time he wants to speak with his mom or even visit their house? Who wouldn't if he is always bombarded with annoying questions related to his sexuality and relationships (read: absolute nada lovelife)?

Who wouldn't if Fuji Syuusuke confronted him with the most _annoying_ topic he refused to talk about?

"Life is not all about tennis, Echizen."

"I know, because tennis is my life."

"It doesn't make sense."

"It does senpai."

"Do you think twisting my words will let you pass this time?"

"…"

"Listen Echizen, you can't always feed yourself up with tennis. It's time to see something new."

"Listen senpai, in tennis, as long as you are playing, it will always teach you to see something new."

"...like a broader view of life?"

"Senpai. Don't involve me in things photography makes you see."

"Exactly my point. It is because, Echizen, you need to involve yourself in something new that will make you see the other flip side of your life… other than tennis."

"…"

"Don't try to involve like adopting Eiji's acrobatic style here."

"I don't really know what you are talking about."

"You really don't and will never understand because you haven't tried it. As your senior, I don't want to see you drowning yourself into something you've been into since forever."

"…"

"I'll see you again Echizen."

"Okay."

He might not fully realize it yet but the tennis prince knows what Fuji meant. He knew too well that Fuji, as the most observant in his ex-Seigaku teammates, just wanted to give him a brotherly advice, something that Ryoga failed to do.

_Go back for her._

Flipping the phone and tossing it aside on his crumpled bed, he turned his body to the large window frame, the busy picture of a lively New York shone in his golden orbs.

How long it has been?

He can't even remember the last time he took a break.

The last time might have been 2 years ago, when he paid Japan a visit during his leg tournament. The last night of that time was still vivid in his memories. Thanks to Eiji and Oishi, who tried to work out with Inui, successfully reunited the legendary Seigaku regulars at Kawamura's sushi restaurant.

Two years ago, he learned that Kawamura is already married to his father's acquaintance who is expecting his child during that time. Also, that Eiji became an operations manager of a famous entertainment company based in Tokyo. Oishi, on the other hand, became a college professor. Kaidoh also took education and is working as a coach in an elementary tennis club. Momoshiro, who is engaged with Tachibana An, is working as a head bartender at a famous hotel in Kantou region. Inui, the data tennis man, took Psychology and is taking up research at the same time. Fuji took medicine and is planning to master cardiovascular surgery but is also doing photography at the same time. And lastly, their buchou, Tezuka took law but learned that he is also working as a part time researcher in Japan's topnotch institution, Tokyo University.

The freshmen trio were also present and even the loud-mouthed Osakada was invited (she has been dating Kaidoh since start of college).

Even with the loud commotion when they've seen him, his heart swell with the warm welcome home party thrown by his _true_ comrades.

_His real friends, his real home…_

The place where he will not be called just because he needs to endorse their company, the place where he won't be recognized because he makes big money out of winning tournaments, the place where he will never feel abused of people working to make money out of _his_ tennis, the place where he won't feel alone and left alone.

The place where he is not The Echizen Ryoma… _but just a simple hard headed and brat Ochibi_.

He still remembered the time where Momoshiro slipped and said something that caught his warmed heart. "Ah! We aren't really complete; Ryuzaki-chan didn't even showed up!" and that earned him a hard pounced from Eiji who tried to laugh and said something like it should not be mentioned anymore since it will spoil the party.

True.

Momoshiro, bringing her name up and made him remember someone he tried to get out of his mind, spoiled his mood.

He has been in touch with his senpai-tachi and friends in the past years since he left Japan, heck even Osakada managed to send him messages!

11 years ago, after that night, he hadn't heard anything about Ryuzaki Sakuno… like she managed to disappear in his life… completely.

However, Ryoma can't simply get out of it. He still mused to wait for her simple greetings; just a simple 'hello' would do it. He is willing to reply.

That was the last time he heard of her name and after that, like a taboo that will kill anyone, she wasn't mentioned in any conversation or occasion anymore.

He was itchy to know what exactly happened to her.

She couldn't have, _gulp_, committed suicide, ne?

…or like, she is hiding somewhere and is preparing herself to meet him anytime and make revenge against him… ne?

He shook his head; he needs to stay away from Nanako for a while. He is watching too much dramatic shows lately.

That won't do, little Ryuzaki Sakuno is sweet and kind, she won't do anything like that. And besides, she even offered him friendship the moment he rejected her, right?

He managed to let out a simple question that would look like he is pointing out what Momoshiro meant, Inui, who happened to be person asked, said, "Oh, according to my data, if Ryuzaki Sakuno is not here to attend the party, 25% probability that she is still working at her part time job, 45% that she is still busy studying for her exams, 20% working for a project with a research teacher, and 10% trying to make a new dish."

Ryoma managed to raise an eyebrow. Does Inui-senpai just imply that Ryuzaki is busy 24/7 enough for her to miss something like this? Just what does she think of herself, an android? She better ranked first in that stupid exam for missing this party.

She better not going on dates and missed this party.

She better not.

That's where he realized that his curiosity over Ryuzaki Sakuno raised tenfold the moment he started asking about her. He hasn't heard a single thing about her, the heck! He gripped his fist as he tried to make a mental mantra of _this is not your business_.

This is not really your freaking business, Echizen Ryoma.

He shut his eyes closed and massaged his temples. He has been thinking a lot lately. Maybe, maybe, a part of what Fuji-senpai said is true. He needs a break from tennis.

He walked back to his bed and sat, his shoulders squared, leaning it against his toned legs and looked down. He thought that with years passed by, he will be able to forget her. But he always failed to do so.

It is not true he had never gone into dates before. In fact, he had tried several of them amidst of being manipulated by the people around him. It made him feel sick and dry. He sighed inaudibly and thought, _maybe, I should start living like a normal person_.

He is a normal person, yes… but with an incredibly abnormal schedule, even loosing time for everything. But due to his popularity, he felt like a floating paper in the air, continuously stabbed by a pin.

He never forgets Ryuzaki Sakuno.

He carries her and their memories wherever he goes. He still clings with that small hope that once he looked for her in the crowds, he would see a pair of auburn braided girl, smiling at him and secretly praying for his win.

Conventionally, he would always fought with his pride and deny all those feelings he had for her in the past 11 years.

_Would he end up like this if he accepted her?_

He should have pursued her the moment he realized he _loved_ her if she hadn't offered friendship instead. She shouldn't have given him that. She should have _waited_ for him. And they would be happy living together now. He could have already married her.

He glanced at the opposite desk and his eyes glistened with moist as he saw their picture together taken at Kawamura sushi when they were 12. It wasn't really supposed to be their picture, it was a pure accident though.

He missed her. A lot.

He closed his eyes. Maybe, then, he needs to do something and look for this certain person whom he always believe that had already made his world turn upside down.

The night after his conversation with Fuji Syusuke, Ryoma booked a flight back to Japan.

_His heart never learned to forget._

* * *

To say that Echizen Ryoma, the world renowned tennis prince that tremble the world with his highly recognized skills, is overwhelmed is an understatement.

When you say he is overwhelmed, he needed to be speechless and will tug his cap lower to avoid them seeing his flustered expression.

Nope. He didn't.

Instead, he is expressionless and stoic. Like he already expected this… or rather, he didn't really, really, really, really expect something like this.

The moment he stepped out of the airport, he was grabbed by Momoshiro Takeshi and Kawamura Takashi and literally dragged him in a van. As much as to his dismay, it was Kaidoh Kaoru who drove them to Kawamura sushi. Imagine his face, haven't really recovered from jet lag, and there he was, head bobbing side to side as the Viper became a crazy driver.

This might have been terrible than facing the Kirihara Akaya, the devil of Rikkaidai, trying to kill and spot your weakest body parts with his ultra-speed shots… or whatever you call that.

He felt like his life is instantly taken away from him without anymore ruckus.

This sucks.

And sucker… and sucker.

He took a sharp breath as he felt the van stop instantly; it made him feel the same way when Kaidoh started to drive.

He needs to puke.

And this sucks.

Feeling dizzy and all, he still managed to get out of the van without being manhauled by the two largest and most muscular guys in Seigaku. He needs to show them and make them believe (read: …and himself as well) that he is still alive and that, that he survived Kaidoh.

"As expected from Ryoma-sama! Kaoru's crazy driving didn't get into your skin at all!" Tomoka hurriedly appeared in front of the door.

He stared at her like she had grown 3 heads. _No way, how can they manage to let him touch the steering wheel without feeling nauseous? Better know the person who issued his license._

He felt a ghost chill injected in his spine when he heard shuffling and saw Kaidoh passed behind him, grunting at Tomoka's fondness over him.

_Jealousy?_

Smirk.

Easy.

He inaudibly sighed and entered the restaurant. It was just 2 years since he made it here but he can easily sense all the changed restored in the room. The new smell, it is too foreign but at the same time, welcoming and so warm.

He looked around and inwardly smiled, seeing those familiar faces… even the seeing the face of uni-brow Horio made the tennis prince smirked.

Just as what he wanted… his home.

"Ah! Ochibi is back! I miss you!" Eiji pounced at him, rubbing his cheeks against his.

"Itai, sempai!"

"Eiji! You are going to kill him! What if Echizen get hospitalized? We will be sued!" The ever-mother hen of the team started to panic and tried to pull his partner away from the abused tennis prince.

The younger boy winced and rubbed a sore spot in his face as the acrobatic player was dragged away from him.

"Welcome home, Echizen!"

He looked back his friends. His eyes widened and a soft glimpse appeared in his eyes for a second. He doesn't know why but he felt his chest swelling… of comfort. They might have their craziest ways to show their concern to their youngest member but the thought will never be missed by Ryoma. He always knew it. He might not realize it when they were younger but as he grew older and met different kinds of people, he started to miss them. Guess this is what they call appreciation. When everything you've grown up with, make you feel full and satisfied disappeared, you will realize their importance.

That's one thing he has learned in the past 11 years. He tugged his cap lower and smirked, "Mada mada dane."

He heard Momo grunted in disgust as Eiji pounced at him once again, "You never grow up, Ochibi!"

"100% probability that Echizen will say that. Ii data."

"Saa, Echizen never grow up after all."

"Fssh. What a brat."

"BURNING! We aged, grew older and he is still that 12 years old kid!"

"Don't let your guard down."

And there's laughter.

* * *

They were in the middle of the celebration, when Momoshiro and Eiji initiated to sing karaoke to lighten up the mood of the party. The 23 year old world renowned tennis player grunted as he sat deeper in his place at the distal part of the room, trying to a make a plan on his own how to ask for Ryuzaki's whereabouts.

_Che._

He looked away when Momoshiro started to sing, "IKEMEN TAIYOUUU NO NA NA NA NA NA~~!" and later on joined by Eiji sporting up some weird dance steps he don't have any idea where in the world they've learned that.

Well, they are the weirdest idiots he had met so that's not really questionable anymore.

He glanced at the person sitting in front of him which is his buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu, drinking his sake every now and then. He noticed him sighing inaudibly and checking his watch every now and then.

"Buchou," he started not minding his honorific. He had grown calling them the way he used to since he's 12 years old. Nothing really changed after all. In fact, they just aged.

Tezuka barely moved his head, boringly watching the two idiots in front of them, his head rested on his left hand, glanced on his way. "Hm?"

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Not really."

"Hn."

"I am waiting for someone." He glanced on his watch again and closed his eyes. "She's late."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. _Don't tell me he already got a girlfriend. I thought he's…_

Oishi approached them and frowned, "I am sorry Tezuka, and your secretary called and said that she already left the library."

"I see." He saw him massaging his temples and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tezuka, aren't you pressuring her too much?"

"It's her responsibility."

"Those were bunch of papers."

"…part of the study."

"Well, aren't you even guilty she wasn't able to come here because of your research with her?"

That made Ryoma looked at Oishi. What does he mean by _she_ and something like coming here. Does he mean the party?

Tezuka leaned back, his hands against the floor and flexed his head side to side, "if she had just done it earlier, then it won't be a problem anymore."

"Such a tight brother, aren't you Tezuka?" Fuji suddenly appeared behind them.

Oishi chuckled, "I can't believe they actually refer to each other like siblings and Tezuka…"

He was cut off when he saw the buchou glaring at him. "It's work."

"Maa, maa… really such a tight brother."

"Fuji."

"Yes?" he smiled. It isn't really hard to piss off Tezuka when it comes to implying his seriousness around the certain female whom Ryuzaki-sensei asked him to take care off.

"This is work. It will always be a different thing."

Fuji laughed at this. "You sound so defensive."

"I am not."

Ryoma looked at Fuji then to Tezuka again. What was with these too? Too close but seems distant too. _Don't tell me I am witnessing lover's quarrel?_ He shook his head and looked back at the singing duo that seemed to start off with a new song.

Then suddenly, the door opened revealing a petite female who is breathing hardly like she had run all the way here. She was wearing a pale gray cardigan and white shirt inside, her hips swayed with her pink dress as she rapidly walked past behind Momo and Eiji, heading towards his way.

He stared at her familiar chocolate brown orbs, his eyes widened in realization.

"Ryuzaki-chan!" Eiji exclaimed in the microphone.

But that seemed to pass invisibly in Ryoma's keen ears. He continually stared at her as she walked towards his direction, as if she's going to disappear in one blink. Her face is smaller than the last time he saw her. She is paler too. Dark bags were visible under her eyes. Her lips are pinkish though it looks seemingly dry too.

She stopped in front of his table; he is expecting her to look at him but no. She faced Tezuka and on both hands, she shoved a thick bundle of papers in front on him and bowed lowly, her long auburn hair slowly past behind her, on one free but one swift motion.

"Sempai! I am sorry this is so late!"

Ryoma glanced at Tezuka who looks expressionless as usual. He reached for the papers and started flipping through the pages in the speed of light. "You are late. Run 20-"

"TEZUKA!"

He put down the papers and looked at her again, "You've improved a lot."

That earned a blush in her cheeks. "Thank you, sempai."

Fuji chuckled and placed an arm on her shoulders, "Maa maa, since you are already here Ryuzaki-chan, why don't you join our celebration already?"

The said girl snapped in from her reverie and glanced at Fuji, "Ah, senpai!" she gave him a warm smile and nodded. "I am sorry for being late."

"By the way, if you haven't noticed it yet Ryuzaki, Echizen is back." Tezuka told her.

Her eyes widened as she started to look everywhere and found his hazel eyes staring at her knowingly. She gaped for a second, and breathed in.

It looks like the world stopped at once.

She smiled at him and said, "Ryoma-kun!"

"Hn." He kept on staring at her like she is going to disappear in a blink of an eye and smirked. "Hair is still too long."

She chuckled. "Okaeri."

_Welcome home, sweet home_  
_A place to go home to (yeah)_  
_Thanks for your love_

**Author's note:** Thank everyone for your heart-warming reviews. I mean, in the past few years of writing fanfiction, I was always given with review of my fail grammars and fail characterization. This would be the first time, I guess, where readers take note of how the idea will transpire in the story, I mean, the friendship thing. Thank you guys!

Sorry for the late update, I was busy with cosplay and craft so... augh, I suck.

There, I am done for this chapter. So for the next one, here's your teaser…

**CHAPTER 2: Kimi ni Todoke (Reaching you)**

_I closed my eyes_

_Imagining the future together with you_  
_I want to draw that smile_  
_Forever_

_And eternally_

_I'll always have one dream_  
_It won't change_

_I like you_


End file.
